The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, software applications executing in computers, smartphones, embedded devices, etc., generate step-by-step navigation directions which may include traffic data. Typically, a user specifies the first location and the second location, and a software application displays the directions immediately and/or as the user travels from the first location to the second location. In some cases, the software applications also produce voice announcements corresponding to the navigation directions.